Pour la bonne cause
by Tenchi Manson
Summary: Le plus tordu est qu'elle a trouvé un moyen vicieux de me faire payer mes actions passées. Tout homme n'ayant pas vécu cette situation ne peut pas comprendre…


Titre : Pour la bonne cause

Fandom : Life with Derek

Pairing : Derek / Casey

Mots : 692

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, appartient à leur créatrice.

Résumé : Le plus tordu est qu'elle a trouvé un moyen vicieux de me faire payer mes actions passées. Tout homme n'ayant pas vécu cette situation ne peut pas comprendre…

Ecrit le : 20 février 2009

NdlA : Tout d'abord, merci à John Grogan, l'auteur de Marley & moi qui m'a inspiré ce petit texte. Si vous n'avez pas lu le livre, lisez-le. Le film sort au cinéma le 4 mars (et je sais que je vais pleurer (de joie et de chagrin) autant que pour le livre (une vraie fontaine sur les dernières pages). Ensuite, merci à ma bêtalectrice, Katel, qui me relit et commente mes textes, mets le doigts sur les quelques fautes qui réussissent à m'échapper (les vilaines), me soutient et me motive à écrire. Je t'adore mon petit chat humanoïde ^^ Et enfin, merci à vous de me lire, merci pour vos reviews. Merci à toutes celles que je lis et à qui je ne laisse pas forcément de reviews (désolée), mais dont j'apprécie les textes sur ce fandom. Merci, merci, et mille fois merci (j'arrête avant de devenir lourde). Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ma vie est devenue un enfer en l'espace de quelques mois. Je pense de plus en plus à l'existence d'un truc du genre karma, qui fait que ma charmante épouse, après des années, se venge de toutes les mauvaises blagues que j'ai pu lui faire lors de notre adolescence. Si j'avais su à l'époque que ça tournerait ainsi, je pense que j'y aurais réfléchi à deux fois avant de lui coller du chewing-gum dans les cheveux, de lui voler son journal ou ses livres, de lui attribuer des surnoms stupides du genre Nulzilla, ou de l'empêcher de voir un épisode de sa série préférée en planquant la télécommande.

Le plus tordu est qu'elle a trouvé un moyen vicieux de me faire payer mes actions passées. Tout homme n'ayant pas vécu cette situation ne peut pas comprendre. Quand il m'arrive de me plaindre auprès de mes amis encore célibataires, ils me jaugent d'un air narquois et se moquent de moi. Et je vois bien dans leurs yeux une lueur qui semble dire : "Ce mec est tombé sur la tête, il a perdu l'esprit". Le pire, c'est qu'à leur place, j'agirai de même. C'est vrai, quel homme sain d'esprit et de corps irait se plaindre d'une femme demandant à tout heure du jour et de la nuit à son mari d'accomplir son devoir conjugal.

Le rêve de tout mâle qui se respecte : une femme aimante et passionnée, déambulant dans des tenues affriolantes, qui vous saute dessus dès que vous vous approchez d'elle dans un rayon de moins de cinq cents mètres. Quand elle ne vous appelle carrément pas en pleine journée, réclamant à corps et à cris que vous rentriez immédiatement à la maison pour un cinq à sept. Mais trop, c'est trop. Les siestes crapuleuses, les pauses coquines, les nuits torrides… Tous les jours, plusieurs fois par jour, jusqu'à épuisement total. Pourtant, au début, j'étais plus que ravi. Au bout de deux mois, ça a fini par tourner au cauchemar. Toute cette pression…

Le pire, c'est que je n'ose pas lui demander de ralentir la cadence, histoire de me laisser le temps de recharger les batteries. Ma femme peut être effrayante : quand elle a décidé qu'elle veut quelque chose, elle finit toujours par l'avoir. Tenace. Têtue. Rusée. Et enthousiaste. Et extrêmement persuasive.

La seule lueur d'espoir qu'il me reste est cette visite chez le médecin. Ma planche de salut. Deux possibilités s'offrent à moi. Soit toute cette frénésie qui dure depuis plus de cinq mois a fini par être payante, et nous pourrons revenir à une activité normale, comme avant. Soit ce n'est pas le cas et je supplie le médecin de faire entendre raison à ma tortionnaire de moitié. Je suis certain de ne pas pouvoir continuer encore longtemps à ce rythme intensif. Elle va finir par avoir ma peau.

Nous nous installons dans le cabinet médical et le docteur nous regarde avec bienveillance. Ma femme se tortille avec impatience à côté de moi. Si, dans trente secondes, ce médecin n'a pas ouvert la bouche, je sens qu'elle va lui sauter dessus et le bombarder de questions jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par implorer pitié et sa mère.

_ Bien. Monsieur et madame Venturi. J'ai de très bonnes nouvelles. Vos analyses de sang sont revenues.

Le médecin s'interrompt et nous regarde l'un après l'autre. Il sait entretenir le suspens, le bougre ! Ma chère et tendre est à deux doigts de bondir par-dessus le bureau pour lui faire cracher sa bonne nouvelle et confirmer le test fait à la maison hier.

_ Vous êtes enceinte. Cette fois, ça a marché. Félicitations !

Soulagé, je ne peux m'empêcher de lâcher ce cri du cœur.

_ Oh Seigneur, merci !

Casey ne me prête aucune attention, toute bouleversée par la nouvelle. Elle me prend la main et me regarde, ses yeux bleus plein de larmes, un sourire tremblant aux lèvres.

_ Cette fois c'est sûr, nous allons avoir un bébé. Derek, on va avoir un bébé…

Et c'est là que je réalise vraiment. Je vais être père. Nous allons être parents. Moi et ma femme aux tendances hystéro maniaques… Oh mon Dieu.

* * *


End file.
